


Stowaway

by DafterThanThou



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DafterThanThou/pseuds/DafterThanThou
Summary: A series of unfortunate events leaves a young trader bargaining for his life.





	Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut. Thanks for checking it out! All feedback is welcome.

  Cold and sore from his father’s belt, Eric Mcfree had been walking the dark streets of Brewton for hours. He shivered as the wind blew and cursed his father’s name under his breath. Penniless, Eric refused to go back home and beg forgiveness.

_   I’ll bet that’s just what he expects me to do. _

  Eric’s bruised cheek swelled with pain as the scene replayed in his mind. His father, Vernon Mcfree, was home from a sailing voyage. He and Eric were eating a late supper and discussing the allocation of new cargo. The bulk of it would be traded away for gold or finer goods. Only the highest quality items would be kept and sold in the family’s shop, of which Eric ran day to day operations. 

  A frugal trader and excellent negotiator, Eric had a knack for earning maximum profits. He was proud to announce a new trade deal to his father, one that gave them access to the fine silks of the West. He expected his father to praise his ambition. Instead, Vernon stared at Eric as if he had never known him.

  “You would disgrace your family’s name and deal with a Carlyle man?” The word was poison from Vernon’s mouth. “Your great grandfather paid for our family’s freedom with a lifetime of labor. His blood and sweat bought my father a better life, free from oppression. My father traversed the great mountains and died establishing this free land so that I could live free. I’ve worked hard my entire life to build a successful trade business to pass on to you, so that you would have want for nothing. And this is how you repay me? How you repay your family’s sacrifice? You’re putting coins in the pocket of the very men who once called us slaves.”

  “It’s only business,” Eric had protested. “Think of how much money we will make. None of the other shops carry the quality of fabric that the Carlyle trader is offering. This deal gives us a monopoly on Western silk.”

  Vernon looked as though sorrow were a physical burden, crushing him. “Where is your honor? Does your family’s history mean nothing to you?”

  Eric countered by saying, “Does your family’s future mean nothing to  _ you _ ? It’s been almost a hundred years. I can’t allow yesterday’s grudge to hinder tomorrow's profits.” 

  That was the last straw for Vernon. With more speed than Eric would have imagined, his father stood and backhanded him across the face, knocking him to the floor. Eric was shocked as his father approached him with belt in hand. Vernon had swung wildly, screaming curses and running Eric out into the rain. With tears in his eyes, Vernon had disowned Eric and locked him out of his home.

_   Stupid old man. Wouldn’t know a good deal if it hit him in the face. _

  Eric’s feet carried him to the docks. He figured they would likely be deserted at this late hour, which suited him just fine. He didn’t feel like seeing anybody. The ocean’s waves lapped against the dockside as Eric walked past several ships. His family's trader, _The_ _Free Gull,_ was just ahead _._ Eric desperately wanted to warm up aboard the ship, but then he would have to ask the night watchman not to tell his father he had been there. An unlikely favor.

  Eric groaned to himself and continued further down the dock. The wind reminded him how cold it was near open water. Shivering once more, Eric failed to notice the two men approaching until they were standing directly in his path.

  Caught off guard, Eric offered a “Good evening.” Without a word, one of the men casually pulled out a knife and stared Eric in the eye. The second man spoke. “Your wallet or your life.”

  Eric froze with fear. As a final token of mercy, the second man repeated himself, “Your wallet or your life. Choose quickly.” The man with the knife took a step toward Eric. 

  “I have no wallet!” Eric near shouted, scared to death. The first man shook his head regretfully. “Give him your clothes and maybe he’ll let you live.” 

  Eric was unsure for a moment. The first man took another step in his direction. Eric quickly stripped off his shirt and pants and tossed them to the first man. Inspecting his new possessions, the first man looked pleasantly surprised at the fine quality of Eric’s wardrobe. 

  “Not too bad,” he remarked. “This has earned you a one minute head start.” 

  The second man burst into laughter. The first man laughed along, more at the second man’s reaction. Eric ran full speed in the opposite direction, to the far end of the docks. It wasn’t long before he faced open water. It was a dead end. The wind felt like ice over his bear skin. In the distance he heard a voice yell “Here I come.” 

_   I have to hide! _

  Panicking, Eric spotted a cluster of smaller ships and made his way to one in particular. Older and a bit rougher around the edges, the  _ Fruitful Fathoms  _ boasted a small deck with an unbelievably tiny cabin. A few crates and barrels were secured on board. It looked like the vessel was mainly for fishing and could be manned by just one or  two sailors.

  He hopped over the rail and crouched among the cargo. Eric felt exposed as the wind embraced his naked flesh. Teeth chattering, Eric searched for a blanket or some kind of cover among the crates, but found nothing useful. Frustrated, Eric kicked a large barrel on his right, causing it to skid a foot across the deck. The empty barrel gave him an idea. 

  Eric reached deep inside the barrel and pulled out a few short tangles of rope and a long forgotten crust of bread. The barrel was mostly solid, he could barely feel the wind when he leaned into it. A few cracks and a broken plug hole would still let some cold in, but Eric had no choice. He turned the empty barrel over, crawled underneath and balled himself up inside. A flood of warmth washed over Eric as the majority of wind was kept out. He was snug, but could just barely turn around or lift his hands to his face if he needed to. 

_   It will have to do for now _ . 

  Eric sat still for a time, catching his breath and attempting to settle the flood of emotions he was experiencing. He heard footsteps approach and pass him by. He didn't dare check to see if it was his pursuers. He heard muffled voices. They were laughing. The footsteps passed once again. Eric was too afraid to move.

  There was silence for a time. Warmth slowly worked its way back into Eric’s bones. Adrenaline subsided, leaving Eric even more exhausted. The boat rocked gently on the calm water. Eric shut his eyes for just a moment.

 

* * *

 

  The sun was beating down when Eric awoke. He was balled up inside of his barrell covered in sweat. He quickly remembered where he was. It didn’t take long for him to realize that the small fishing boat had cast off for the day.

_   This can’t be happening.  _

  Eric had accidentally stowed away on a stranger’s vessel. If he was found hiding  among the cargo hold, he would be held and tried in town as a thief for sure. A man's reputation was everything in the trade industry. A trader could lose all of their contracts in Brewton simply from suspicion of being a thief. If caught, he would never recover from the scandal.

  Eric’s body ached from the cramped night’s sleep. He lifted his face to the broken plug hole and looked outside. The salty air felt refreshing on his sweaty skin. Eric’s eyes adjusted to the brightness, making out the mainland far off in the distance.

_   How long have I been in here? _

  He pondered the time of day when he spotted  the sailor. The man was  seated far to Eric’s left and barely visible. He appeared to be fishing. Eric tried to get a better look but lost his balance and stumbled, causing an audible scrape against the deck. Eric held his breath, making no sound but the thumping of his heart. After a moment, he lifted his right eye to the plughole and caught a glimpse of the sailor looking in his direction. He immediately ducked his head below the plughole and prayed the sailor had not seen him. 

  Slow methodical footsteps creaked across the deck towards the barrel. Eric’s heart leapt into his throat. He knew with all certainty that he was going to be found. He would be tried as a thief by the law, his father would never forgive him, he was ruined. Eric held his breath as he heard the sailor reach within a foot of the barrel. He could just make out the man muttering. 

  “Could have sworn I heard…”

  The footsteps passed. Silence stretched on for an eternal minute. Eric dared to hope. Did the man give up? Maybe he had a chance yet. If he could stay hidden until the ship returned to shore, maybe he could sneak out as easily as he had gotten on board. Eric allowed himself a long sigh of relief just as a large object slammed onto the top of the barrell. Shock gripped Eric and froze him in place. There was loud hammering as a nail anchored one side of the barrel into the the deck. The second nail brought Eric back to his senses. He tried to stand up and struggle his way out, but he was too weak. The sun had drained more of his strength than he realized. His panic renewed as a fourth and fifth nail were secured with haste. He was trapped.

  The sailor dropped the hammer and approached the front of the barrell. “Some kind of thief? Thought you’d pull one over on me, did ya?”

  The sailor leaned down and peered into the hole. “A young thief by the looks of it. Not too bright neither. Come to steal my fish eh? Thought you’d just help yourself?” Eric gathered all of his nerve. “There’s been a mistake.” he croaked out. “Please, I need water.” The sailor cackled with delight, “That’s rich. Water? Get fucked you little shit. I only have water for myself. Not for thieves. Naked or otherwise. Though the naked doesn’t always hurt.”

  The sailor laughed uproariously at his own words. Eric pleaded some more. “I am not a thief. I can explain. I had a fight with my father and was kicked out of my house. I was mugged for my clothing by two men who then chased me down the docks, threatening my life. I had to hide onboard. They were going to kill me. I was only using your barrel to warm up. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I was never going to steal from you. It’s all one big misunderstanding.” 

  “You expect me to believe that?” The sailors breath wafted into the barrel with stunning clarity. The man had been drinking rum for breakfast. “If you have a house to go to, why would you be in my boat?” 

  Eric tried again. “I was kicked out and I didn’t have anywhere to stay. Please, I am very thirsty.” As if to prove a point, the sailor opened a canteen and drank deeply from its contents. Eric could see water overflowing from his mouth and dripping down his face.

  “A trader eh? Tell you what. I’ll trade you for it,” the sailor countered. Standing up straight, the sailor kept giggling as he fumbled with his belt. “And just to remind you, boy, we are out on open waters. I caught you on my boat in my cargo hold. That makes you a stowaway and likely a thief. By rights, I could throw you overboard to the sharks and no one could tell me I was in the wrong. So I think you may want to consider my offer.”

  “I don’t understand” Eric replied. “I don’t have anything to trade you.”

  The sailor’s pants dropped around his ankles. He shifted closer to the barrel and placed his long flaccid penis inside the plughole where it dangled directly in front of Eric’s face. Eric tried to wriggle back or to the side but he couldn’t go anywhere. Eric sat face to face with the sailor’s dick. Eyes wide with horror, Eric turned his head in disgust, refusing to see it. Every breath made his heart beat faster. The sweaty stench of the sailor’s cock filled the barrel.

  “Please… sir... “ Eric fumbled to find his words. “I just need some water.”

  “And I just need a bit of relief. Last night I could only afford a bottle of rum or a woman. I got the rum. Needless to say, I’m still longing for release”

  Eric felt sick. This man couldn't be serious. Did he actually expect to be  _ relieved  _ by Eric, like a prostitute? “Get that  _ thing _ out of my face!” Eric protested. “Don’t be shy.” The sailor cooed, “I call him Mr. Shifty. He just wants to get to know you.” The sailor giggled as he shook his member. “Look, he likes you. He’s doing a dance!” 

  Furious, Eric sat in silence, defiantly keeping his head down to avoid his new roommate. As time passed the sun relentlessly offered its bright rays. The temperature inside of the barrel steadily rose. Eric felt a hint of dizziness as he breathed in rapid shallow pants. He was so thirsty. His tongue felt like sandpaper in his mouth. Looking up for the first time in a long while, Eric foolishly hoped the penis was gone. It was still there.

  Beads of sweat had formed on the shaft and soaked into the visible pubic hairs of the sailor’s crotch. Eric stared at a bead of sweat as it ran down the shaft, swelled at the tip and dripped to the floor, inches from his leg. Another droplet soon followed on the same path. Eric watched this hypnotizing process repeat itself a number of times. The droplets looked like water. 

  “Please… I just… need…” Eric started but couldn’t finish his thought. Mr. Shifty did his familiar wiggle dance.

  “It must be getting awfully hot in there,” the sailor offered genially. “What with Mr. Shifty blocking your only good source of fresh air and all.” 

  Eric panted a few breaths while trying to think of something to shout back. He couldn’t get his thoughts straight. He felt dizzy and weak. He was staring at the cock in front of his face. “My offer still stands boy. I’ll help you if you help me. Makes no difference to me if you pass out in there.” 

_   Couldn’t be much different from when I do it to myself.  _

  Eric caught himself. Was he actually considering this? He felt he could pass out at any minute. Would the sailor let him dehydrate out here? Eric thought he would. Panic was claiming victory over Eric’s better judgment. 

_   No one knows that I am here. No one is looking for me.  _

  Eric wouldn’t be the first young trader to up and abandon his family in search of his own fortune. After the way he left things with his father, he may not even be missed.

_   As long as he doesn’t know my name, no one would ever know. I’ll just pretend I’m doing it to myself.  _

  Eric swallowed a dry lump in his throat and then swallowed his pride. Closing his eyes, he reached his hand up and slowly placed it around the shaft of the sailor’s cock. It was mostly soft and a bit slimy with sweat. 

_   I’m just handling an eel at the fish market. _

  “Mmm… your hand is soft,” the sailor purred.  Eric stroked the length of the sailor in a slow, monotonous, back and forth motion. Shame flooded through him. Eric kept his eyes shut tight, as if not looking would make it not real. He was holding  a stranger’s penis in his hand. He was  _ masturbating _ the man like a common whore.

  Eric could hear giggling and a sloshing bottle of rum. The sailor provided a few hip thrusts into the barrel, throwing off Eric’s tempo.“Want to move things along? This isn't exactly going anywhere,”  he complained. Eric tried twisting his wrist a little with every stroke. He had serviced himself plenty of times in this fashion so he knew it felt nice. Mr. Shifty twitched in Eric’s hand, growing slightly with the new sensation. 

  “Spit on it would ya, it’s too dry,” the sailor commanded. Eric tried to form spit, but his mouth was a desert. “I can’t. I need water,” he pleaded. “Oh no you don’t,” the sailor replied.

  Suddenly, the sailor backed up, pulling his penis out of the barrell. For a brief and fleeting instant, Eric could feel fresh air on his face. He opened his eyes and could see the bright yellow sun. He had never felt a greater sensation than that cool breeze. It was too much for Eric to ignore. He needed this to be over. He needed water and air. He heard more than saw the sailor spitting into his hands and lubricating himself. Eric took one last clean breath before Mr. Shifty came back into the barrel, wet and ready for more.

  Adjusting his position, Eric reached both of his hands up and onto the sailor. He felt strangely impressed as he widened his grip to accommodate the now fully erect penis. Slick with the sailors spit, Eric twisted his hands in opposite directions as he applied fast, tight strokes. Saliva squished and the sailor’s cock twitched as Eric gripped and tugged, sliding the member through his hands. The sailor moaned with delight. 

  “That’s what I’m talking about!” he cheered. 

  Eric ignored a confusing sense of pride, focusing only on making the sailor come. Concentrating deeply on his work, he stared at the head of the penis and massaged forward, then back, forward, then back, always twisting. It was hypnotizing. Inches from his face was a fully erect penis with precum steadily oozing from the head, dripping down his hands and upper arms. The squishing noise echoed within the barrel as Eric deftly slid the long hard dick between his hands. It made him feel funny.

  The sailor moaned extra enthusiastically whenever Eric’s grip ran over the head of his member. Noticing this, Eric decided to use a move he once received from a prostitute. Eric cupped his left hand and used his palm to massage the head of the sailors cock in small circular motions. With each rotation, the meat of his palm would caress the space where the head met the shaft. Eric’s right hand gripped tightly at the base. He twisted and maneuvered it up and down the full length. He almost smiled when he heard the sailor gasp in disbelief. 

  “You’re really getting into it now, aren’t ya?”

  Eric snapped back to his senses. Furious with himself, he began to take all of his frustration out on the cock. He stroked with more speed and a tighter grip. He squeezed harder with each stroke, rubbing up and down. Harder. Faster. The sailor's body responded with new twitches. Eric thought he could feel it pulsating in his hands. With no other warning, a stream of seman ejaculated from the sailor’s cock and splashed onto Eric’s left cheek. Stunned, Eric immediately let go and ducked for cover. “Don’t stop!” The sailor protested as a new wave of semen followed the first. “Aw, you’ve ruined it!” the sailor objected with disappointment as his seed landed all over the back of the barrel and partially on the back of Eric’s head.

_   He came on my face. _

  Eric wiped the fluid from his cheek and quickly rubbed it onto the inside of the barrel. The sailor pulled Mr. Shifty from the barrel and began to massage himself. He grumbled his disappointment as he worked the cap off of his water canteen. True to his word, the Sailor leveled the canteen to the barrel’s opening and poured out water in a steady stream. Eric moved with a strength he did not feel, placing his open mouth under the canteen and greedily swallowing gulp after gulp of fresh water. He coughed and choked but didn’t care. The water was the greatest thing on heaven and earth. 

  And then it was gone. Eric’s chest heaved with deep full breaths. It wasn’t enough. His mind could only focus on the need for more water. He almost snapped. 

_   I have to get out of here. _

  “More!” Eric demanded. The sailor chuckled. “You’ll get more if you behave.” The sailor took another long swig from his bottle of rum. “You earned those gulps I suppose. Technically… but you ruined it at the end! Where are your manners? You owe me a proper finish.”

  “I owe you nothing!” Eric raged back at his captor. “I made good on your filthy deal. Now take me back to Brewton. Let me out right now and I won’t tell the guard about your actions!” Staring death from within the barrel, Eric’s rage boiled. 

  “More likely I’ll tell them about your  _ handy actions _ ,” the sailor countered, laughing at his own joke. “Just after I explain how I found you thieving in my cargo hold. They can hang you or lock you up then and there. Sound good?” The sailor asked. 

  Eric’s rage froze and drained away, replaced with despair. The sailor took yet another swig of rum.

  “Please,” Eric begged. “Listen, I have money in Brewton. I can pay you, handsomely! If you give me safe passage back home, I will never speak of these things to anyone. I’ll also pay you to never speak of these things as well. Name your price.” 

  It was no use. The sailor wasn’t listening. Instead, the sailor had once again placed his penis, now mostly limp, back into the barrel. “No more deals until Mr. Shifty gets a proper apology. Say you’re sorry with a kiss,” the sailor ordered. Eric snorted in disdain. “I will pay you anything you ask. Name your price!” Eric repeated. “This is the price,” the sailor countered. “At least the price for reopening negotiations. If you don’t say you’re sorry to Mr. Shifty, I won’t make any new deals with you.”  

  Eric’s old friend Mr. Shifty danced the familiar wiggle dance. His blood boiled and froze just as fast. Eric knew he wasn’t going to outlast the stubborn sailor. Before he could lose his nerve, Eric quickly leaned forward and pecked a kiss on the tip of the sailors penis. “There,” Eric spat between words “Now, a price, for my safe release and passage to Brewton.”

  “You call that a kiss?” The sailor argued. “Try again boy, and this time with feeling or I make no deals.” 

 Nearing hysterics, Eric spoke without thinking. “Will that settle it then? A kiss with feeling for a deal guaranteeing my safe passage to Brewton? If this is so I… I accept.” Eric shouted the words fast. “ _ Swear _ to these terms and I will... kiss… Mr. Shifty.”

  “I swear you dirty wench. Now rub your lips all over him or it doesn’t count.” The sailor’s member bobbed up and down, stiffening with anticipation. Eric took three deep, calming breaths and leaned his face forward, securing his lips to the shaft of the pirate’s cock.

  Landing somewhere close to mid shaft on the underside of the penis, Eric slid his lips to the hilt of the Pirate’s member. It was slick from a combination of sweat, spit and the previous ejaculation. A salty taste introduced itself to Eric’s mouth. He ignored the new sensation, pressed his lips together in a soft pucker and made an audible kissing noise. Mr. Shifty bobbed up when pressed by Eric's lips and flopped back down against his forehead. 

  Eric dragged his lips up the sailor’s penis, pushing out spit, lubricating the increasingly familiar dick. Eric slid his soft puckered lips up to the thread between the shaft and the head and rubbed side to side. He applied pressure to the connecting thread and gave it a big smooch. 

  The sailor groaned with genuine delight. “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Eric blushed and quickly defended himself. “I simply remembered what a whore did to me once. Now, take me to Brewton and I will pay you this very evening.” There was a long contemplative silence. “How do I know you ain't just making up stories about gold?” the pirate asked. “Seems to me that a man with no gold can propose all he wants. What’s it matter when he was never going to pay anyway.”

  Eric was furious. “I will not have my honor called into question by the likes of a drunken sailor!” With a tone of finality, the sailor continued. “I’ll only trade for what I can have now. You get home after I get sucked off. That’s my  _ only _ offer. You’re going to let Mr. Shifty explore the back of your throat and swallow what he gives you.”

_   I’m going to have to do this. _

  Eric wasn’t surprised. Deep down, he could feel the last remnants of his rage fade to nothing. He accepted that the only way to get home was to suck the sailor’s cock. It made him sad. It made him strangely nervous. Would he be able to do it? He’d had his own dick sucked many times by the girls at Madam Kali’s, could he do what they do? Would he be able to get the sailor off? His life depended on it.

  The sailor waited patiently for a response. Eric stared at his fate and said “You will dock this boat in Brewton harbor in the cover of dark. You will un nail this barrel and leave the boat heading North to town. I will leave your boat five minutes later and go South. You never mention this to a living soul. We never see each other again. For this, I will s-” He stuttered, but only for a moment. “I will suck your cock. And swallow. If these are your terms, I accept. Do we have a deal?”

  The pirate replied with zeal “You bet your arse we have a deal. Get it in your mouth now, that's a good lad!” He humped the barrell with excitement, dancing Mr. Shifty in front of Eric’s face. The partially aroused penis flew left and right, landing a smack against Eric’s nose. Eric took hold of the wriggly eel with his right hand. Keeping the shaft steady, Eric gathered up all the spit his newly hydrated mouth could muster. 

_   No one will ever know. _

  Eric thought back to his last session at Madam Kali’s. He had had the new girl that time, Alana. She was young and frisky and quite pleasing with her felatio. She was skilled at taking his entire length slowly, with powerful suction. 

_   I’ll imitate her technique in order to get the sailor off as fast as possible. _

  Alana had stroked him for a little while to get him completely hard. Eric stroked the sailor with his right hand, twisting his wrist like before. A bead of pre come formed at the tip of the sailor’s penis, as it quickly stiffened. As deftly as Alana herself, Eric leaned forward and slowly licked the opening of the sailors dick, cleaning the pre come off with his tongue. Tasting dirty, salty discharge, Eric spat on the shaft, provided a few more strokes, then pressed his pouty lips onto the tip of the penis. He sucked the tip of the sailor between his lips and lowered his mouth to encapsulate the head. Eric swirled his tongue around the head. It felt soft but firm.  

_   Like a small piece of succulent meat.  _

  Eric started to build up a large amount of spit. He opened his mouth to let it drool onto the shaft as he continued stroking with his right hand. Once again, Eric pressed his lips to the tip and slurped the head of the sailor’s cock into his mouth. 

  Moving in slow controlled bobs, Eric was able to comfortably take in half of the sailor’s length. Eric grew accustomed to the taste of leathery meat as the penis slid between his lips, rubbing across his tongue. He ventured a bit deeper with his next head bob and was proud that he managed with only slight discomfort. 

  Eric imagined his blowjob from Alana and felt his own groin stiffen. He pictured Alana enthusiastically taking every inch of him down her throat. The look in her eyes, hungry for his load. Eric pictured himself in Alana’s place, commanding the cock in that same way. He pictured how he must look right now, half naked, semen smeared on his cheek, a cock sliding between his lips. Eric’s left hand reached between his own legs to massage his hardening manhood.

  Eric tried to take more of the sailor into his mouth but struggled to get past three quarters. Wanting to be as good as Alana, Eric stopped bobbing and pushed himself down as far as he could go. The sailor, eager to help, thrust himself forward, lodging his dick in the back of Eric’s mouth. The young trader swallowed and allowed the dick to enter his throat. Eric sucked as best he could as tears formed in his eyes. He embraced the full feeling of a cock deep inside his throat. 

  Eric reached his left hand into his underwear and pulled out a his penis. Stroking himself and slurping at the base of the sailor, Eric imagined that he was servicing a client while Alana was ordered to suck him off for their viewing pleasure. This made Eric more excited than he thought possible.

  Dislodging the sailor’s cock from his throat, Eric came up for air. Panting and taking in the much needed oxygen, Eric stroked himself and let the cock rest on his face. He passionately licked the hard dick, and with a low moan, shot his own load inside of the barrel. 

  “You just get off in there?” The sailor was genuinely surprised. “You really _ are  _ enjoying this! You dirty wench. Coming before me, I’ll teach ya.” 

  Eric blushed at the Sailors comments, smiling in his post orgasm bliss. 

  “You get your mouth around my cock right now. I’m gonna fuck your throat and you're not going to move until I’m done.” 

  Eric’s heart raced. He didn’t hesitate to get the sailor back into his mouth, bobbing quickly from half length to three quarters. Eric took a deep breath before sliding down the full length of the sailor. He relaxed his throat and swallowed, granting access to the deepest parts. Eric braced his arms against the barrel as his face connected with the inside of the plug hole.

  Eric felt a strange pride as the sailor began a series of long hard thrusts. He didn’t think Alana could pull this off. Each push slid the sailor an extra half inch into Eric’s waiting throat, tickling the tip of his esophagus. Eric gurgled and drooled a mess of saliva as the sailor’s hard cock forced its way down his throat. Tears rolled freely from Eric’s eyes as he was stuffed over and over. The sailor gasped and pressed deep into Eric, exploding a thick rope of semen into his esophagus. Unable to properly cough, Eric gagged but did not let off of the sailor’s dick. He swallowed wave after wave of thick seed. The sailor held himself deep in the barrel as Eric accepted the final stipulation of their deal. 

  The sailor shivered and settled down in a post orgasm chill. His cock fit so perfectly down the young traders throat, he couldn’t bring himself to move. Eric slowly dragged himself off of the sailor’s cock, slurping up and swallowing the loose spit and semen. The sailor felt a gentle tugging from inside the barrel as Eric lightly sucked and nibbled at the head of his penis. 

  The sailor suppressed a laugh and smiled to himself. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so thoroughly drained. He let Eric enjoy his cock a while longer. There was no rush getting back to Brewton. Eric had said “ _ under cover of dark,”  _ hadn’t he? The sun was only just setting. The sailor would remain true to his word, but the night was young. Maybe the boy wanted to trade for some dinner.


End file.
